I don't
by 0ABC1
Summary: Today is the big wedding. Gohan can't wait to finally marry the girl he loves; but not everyone is excited about it. What will happen on this memorable event, and how will it affect the half-saiyan's future?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or have any rights to it.

* * *

Today was the big wedding. Gohan was in the living room inside his home walking back and forth. He was sweating bullets while he eagerly waited for the clock to strike 12. He was wearing a black tuxedo and had his hair in his usual spiked up style. It was almost time for him to head to the location of the ceremony, he was so nervous yet excited that today he was going to be marrying the woman he truly loved.

Chi Chi walked into the living room and noticed him, she was wearing white dress pants with a white jacket on top of a blue undershirt. "Honey, you shouldn't be so nervous. Everything is going to be fine," she assured.

Gohan stopped walking and noticed that his mother was ready to head out, "I know mom, but I can't help it. What if something goes wrong? For all we know there could be a freakish storm, or even the next fate-of-the-world invasion."

Chi Chi let out a small giggle, "now Gohan, I'm sure the next demented alien that wants to take over the planet can wait another day, besides the weather outside is perfect, just like how the wedding is going to be." As Gohan gave her mother a smile that only he can give, Chi Chi walked over to her son and embraced him one final time before he becomes a loving husband. "We should go now, Goku and Goten are waiting outside." Gohan gave a slight nod of agreement and together they made their way outside to meet with the others.

* * *

All the friends and family members of Gohan and Videl had taken their seats and waited for the arrival of the bride. Gohan was standing in front of the officiant, and to his left was Piccolo and Goku who together were the best man of the wedding.

It had been nearly half an hour since the bride should've walked down the aisle, but for some reason Videl had yet to show up. "What do you think is happening? Maybe something bad happened to her, I need to go find her!" Gohan started but was quickly grabbed by Piccolo and Goku.

"Relax kid, she probably just had a slight delay. I can sense her inside the building, besides your mother and Bulma already went to go check on her" started Piccolo

"Yea son, just be patient" added Goku

* * *

Chi Chi and Bulma arrived at the room that Videl was in, they noticed Hercule outside knocking on the door, "sweet pea, are you ready now?" he asked, but no answer. Bulma gave Hercule a questionable look but he simply just shook his head. Chi Chi becoming irritated decided to just knock on the door, "Videl honey, do you need anything?" she asked. It remained quiet until the door slowly opened to reveal a young women in a simple yet gorgeous looking wedding dress. Chi Chi, Bulma, and Hercule gave her a concerned look, until she finally decided to speak, "I don't think I can do this."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't do this?" asked Bulma. She, Chi Chi, and Videl were now inside the room, while Hercule went to the living room to wait for Videl.

"I'm just so stressed out with all these emotions" replied Videl.

Bulma placed her hand on Videl's shoulder and said, "Honey, it's completely normal to be nervous. It's your wedding remember?"

Chi Chi standing next to Bulma added, "besides aren't you ready to start the rest of your life with the man you love?"

Videl stood silent for a few moments, "that's all I want" she finally said.

Bulma gave a satisfied smile, "than let's hurry, you my dear have a huge question to answer today" she said giving the bride a wink.

Videl walked over to the mirror, she observed herself in her wedding dress and gave a sigh. "I just didn't think that after all this time, I would think about him so much. After everything that has happened I would finally realize today how much I truly need him."

"That's exactly what love is" replied Chi Chi as she handed her the bouquet to which Videl grabbed.

Videl still feeling nervous stared at the bouquet for a couple of seconds. "I just want to be happy" she whispered low, but loud enough for the two older women to hear.

Bulma and Chi Chi gave her a reassuring smile, "and the only way for that to happen is to listen to your heart, you'll know what to do" answered Bulma.

Videl finally returned the smile, "Your right, I do know."

The two women gave her a quick hug as they made their way to the door; before they left Chi Chi looked back, "now hurry, you don't want to keep my son waiting. Get ready to start the rest of your life" she said giving her the thumps up, and walked out the door.

Hercule immediately walked in, "ready baby girl?" he asked.

"I hope I am" was the simple answer Videl gave as her father and her started making their way to the ceremony.

* * *

Krillin and 18, who were in the edge of the fourth row waited for the bride to arrive just like everyone else.

18 was slowly losing her patience, yet remained silent; unlike Krillin who was constantly muttering about 'how it has taken so long,' 'I just want to go home already,' and 'why can't they just go and drag the bride by force.'

Having heard every single complaint her husband gave 18 decided to speak up, "honestly Krillin, I've seen children with more patience than you" she said looking at Marron, who was between the couple.

"But 18" whined the ex-monk.

"Enough! We are going to wait and that's final" she said giving Krillin an annoyed glare.

Marron was completely bored as she started playing with her red dress. It wasn't long until she heard her tummy rumble, "Papa, food?" she whimpered.

Krillin heard her daughter and stood up, "ok honey, let's go and get you something to eat."

18 however did not approve of what her husband was going to do, "hold it, you two are not going anywhere."

Krillin picked up Marron and looked at his wife, "we're just going for a little snack, we'll be back before it starts."

"I said no Krillin, and that's final" 18 stated folding her arms, but still sitting in her chair.

"Honestly honey, do you not care that our daughter is hungry? This wedding might not start for another 30 minutes as far as we know" replied Krillin trying to get past his wife but only to receive a frustrated glare. "were just going to get a little snack, is that too much to ask?"

18 continued staring at Krillin who was still holding the little girl, but after a few seconds she eventually sighed in defeat, "alright, but you better be back before the wedding starts" she said, pulling back her legs that were blocking Krillin and Marron's path.

"we'll be back before you know it" replied Krillin as he along with Marron started going towards the buffet that was located inside the building.

* * *

After a few more minutes of waiting Hercule signaled the musicians to play as they were ready to walk down the aisle.

The music playing confirmed Gohan that the time has come as he slowly started seeing Videl walk down the aisle with her father in arms. _'She looks so beautiful and perfect'_ was all Gohan could think of. An enormous smile showed on his face as he watched Videl get nearer and nearer.

All the guests were a little irritated about the long wait, but finally relieved that it was about to start. 18 was frustrated that Krillin still hadn't returned with their daughter.

"I give you here my beautiful daughter. Please take care of her, and protect her at all times" said Hercule upon arriving to their destination.

Gohan gave Hercule a nod, "Don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to make sure she's happy," he replied as he took her hand.

" **Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here to unify these two individuals"** started the officiant.

As the ceremony continued without fault, the moment was quickly coming for the question Gohan couldn't wait to answer. He looked to his left and smiled, he couldn't believe that he was getting married to Videl, after so much time, it was finally happening. He gave one last look at her soon to be wife and lightly whispered "I love you" so only she could hear.

The moment was quickly approaching for the couple and thoughts ran through the heads of everybody in attendance. Chi Chi was smiling, she couldn't believe that her son was finally getting married. It seems like just yesterday he was still a young kid who spent the majority of his day studying, _'my Gohan, I can't wait for my grandbabies'_ she thought.

Piccolo started to remember the time when he kidnapped a young boy, and literally launched him towards a mountain that same day. It was hard to believe that he was all grown up now, _'I'm proud of you kid'_ he thought as a rare and sincere smile grew upon on his face.

Bulma couldn't deny how much she loved her godson, from the moment she met him on Roshi's Island when he was 4, and beyond the moment they travelled together to Namek, she realized how special he was: so humble, loving, forgiving, and more.

Goku remembered when he saw Gohan for the first time, he was so innocent yet deep down he felt so much power within him. More memories started to come up but it was quickly replaced by images of food that were on the buffet at the wedding reception, _'I wonder if Gohan would get mad if I asked him to stop the wedding for a few minutes so we could eat?"_ he asked himself.

It was finally time, as the officiant was finishing his final speech, and was ready to ask the final question. **"Do you, Son Gohan take Videl to be your wife; to love, honor, and cherish her now and forevermore?"**

Gohan looked into Videl's eyes, those deep blue eyes that he dreamed of waking up to everyday. He took a deep breath, "I do" he replied.

" **Now do you, Videl take Son Gohan to be your husband; to love, honor, and cherish him now and forevermore?"**

It became silent, everybody was waiting for Videl to give the 'I do' answer. Now Videl looked into Gohan's eyes, memories of them together swirled in her head, but as much as she would've wanted to, she couldn't ignore that someone else was in her head all the time. "I'm sorry, but I don't" was her reply.

A gasp could be heard throughout the crowd. Chi Chi was completely shocked, _'what just happened?'_ she asked herself not really wanting an answer.

Other people like: Bulma, 18, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, and Erasa who was Videl's maid of honor were completely speechless.

Even Goku who was thinking of food snapped out of his trance as he realized what that meant.

Gohan continued to look at Videl who was now looking down, "w-why?" he simply asked.

Videl still looking down didn't know how to reply to his question. She was too embarrassed to look at him straight in the eyes again, "I just don't know if I love you like I thought" she finally said.

Gohan tried so hard to prevent tears from sliding down his face, but it was no use, he couldn't help it, he was completely devastated.

Videl knew that she had shattered his heart. She wanted to leave, but she wanted to finish her explanation first, "I think I love someone else…"

Gohan felt like he knew the answer, but still felt like he needed to ask "Who?"

Videl finally looked up to meet Gohan's eyes, "Sharpener" she simply said. After seeing him broken Videl knew he was speechless, "It's just after so many years of being friends with him, I realized that I mi-"

She was cut off by one word that came out of Gohan's mouth, "go."

Videl was silent for a few seconds, "Gohan I'm so-"

"Just go" repeated Gohan a little louder making Videl sigh in defeat as she accepted that Gohan wasn't going to allow her to finish.

She ran down the walkway as fast as she could to avoid everybody in attendance who was probably giving her angry glares by now. Not once did she think about the life she was leaving behind forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey everyone! As promised I'm finally updating this story! I'm really excited that I'm going to continue this story since over the past year, I thought of ideas on where to take it. Like all my other stories, if you have any ideas or suggestions, please feel free to let me know. Thank you, and on with the chapter!_

I Don't Chapter 2

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Night had come in Capsule Corporation. Nearly all of the guests had already left to return to their respective homes. Only the Sons, Chestnuts, and Briefs who lived there remain.

Bulma was currently in the kitchen preparing three teacups of gyokuro tea for Chi Chi, 18, and herself. Once they were ready, she took the cups to the dining table where the two women were and handed each a cup. She proceeded to take a seat next to her best friend who had been silent since the wedding disaster.

Feeling Uncomfortable with the awkward silence, Bulma decided to break the ice, "The employees have taken down all of the wedding decorations. They're just waiting for Gohan to come inside so they can finish the job."

"He's been outside for a while, maybe someone should try talking to him" suggested 18 as she took a sip of tea.

"He just needs some time to himself. He'll come around any minute" responded the scientist. She took a sip of tea, "...So what do we do now about you know...?"

"I say we just forget about her" responded 18 as she took another sip of her tea. "I never did like her anyways."

"Really… Why?" asked Bulma in surprise.

"She was always nosy and way in over her head."

Bulma didn't know how to respond to that. She turned to her best friend who remained quiet, "Chi Chi, are you ok?"

"…Am I ok?" asked Chi Chi as she tightened her grip on the tea cup.

Bulma immediately regretted asking her the question. Both 18 and her prepared for what was about to come.

"HOW DARE THAT GIRL BREAK MY SWEET GOHAN'S HEART! JUST WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!" screamed Chi Chi which caused everyone including the guys that were on the other side of the living room to stop and look at her.

Bulma placed a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her, "It's ok Chi Chi" she said. "I'm sure Gohan will move on and find someone else."

Chi Chi pushed her best friend's hand off of her, "Of course my Gohan will find someone else. He'll find someone that will make him happy and give me lot's of grandbabies."

Both 18 and Bulma just sighed in response to Chi Chi's reaction to the situation.

* * *

Outside, Gohan was sitting on a bench reminiscing about the times he spent with her. Just this morning he thought that he had everything figured out, but now he's completely clueless. He was so lost in his thoughts that he had failed to notice someone approaching.

"Hey kid…"

Gohan looked up and realized that Piccolo was now standing in front of him. "Oh, hey Piccolo…"

"You alright?" asked the Namekian as he took a seat next to his former pupil.

"Yeah… I'm just thinking I guess" responded Gohan with a sigh.

"You know, everyone inside is worried about you."

"I don't know why... I'll be ok."

"Then why don't you go tell them?"

Gohan remained silent for a moment, "I guess I just want to be alone a little longer."

"You know it's not the end of the world?"

"It feels like it" replied the demi-saiyan. "For once, I thought I had my life figured out. Have a career, start a family, and just be happy… but now… that dream is gone."

"So the only way for you to be happy is to marry that girl?" asked Piccolo as he stood up. "Listen kid, like it or hate it, the truth is that while you're here depressed over her, she's in Satan City right now starting her new life with him."

Gohan didn't respond to this. He knew it was the truth, but he didn't want to even think about that right now.

"You're 23 years old kid," continued the Namekian. "You still have time to have all those things you wanted, plus more."

Gohan considered his words for a moment. He eventually gave a faint smile as he knew it was true. "I guess You're right. Maybe this is for the best" he finally responded.

Piccolo nodded as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you go inside? They're waiting for you."

Gohan nodded and without hesitation, he hugged his mentor, "Thanks Mr. Piccolo."

The Namekian was surprised at first but later accepted it. "No problem kid. I'll see you soon." Once Gohan released him, he launched into the sky and headed towards the lookout while Gohan walked inside the building with a better attitude.

* * *

*2 years later*

"Gohan! Gohan! Wake up! Wake up!" shouted young Goten as he jumped up and down his brother's bed.

"Ok ok I'm up I'm up" responded Gohan as he slowly sat up. "What time is it?" he asked with a yawn.

"I don't know, but breakfast is ready! Hurry up! Mom says we can't eat until you join us!"

"Alright alright, let me just take a shower and get ready for work first."

Goten quickly jumped out of the bed, "Ok, but hurry up!" and with that said he ran outside of the room and headed downstairs.

With another yawn, Gohan got up and walked to his closet to pick out clothes for work. Once he chose what he wanted to wear, he proceeded to take a shower. Shortly after he was ready, he headed to the dining table where everyone else was.

* * *

"Wow Chi Chi, breakfast sure was good" complimented Goku as he finished his final bowl of miso soup.

Both Goten and Gohan who were also finishing up their breakfast plates agreed.

Chi Chi gave a warm smile, "I'm glad you loved it." She turned to her oldest son, "So honey how did you sleep last night?"

"Pretty well" responded Gohan. "Although I am still a little tired."

"Well if you didn't stay up late last night grading papers, you could've gotten a little more sleep."

Gohan chuckled, "It's all part of the job mom. Speaking of which, is there anything you need from the city?" he asked as he got up and grabbed his briefcase.

Chi Chi shook her head, "No I'm fine. Take care honey."

"Alright, well I'll see you all when I get back," he said with a smile.

"Bye Gohan!" shouted Goten.

"Bye squirt" and with that said, the oldest demi-saiyan opened the door and started flying towards the city.

* * *

Half an hour later, he arrived near work. Gohan worked in a high school in West City as a history teacher for seniors. Although it was a much smaller school compared to others, he enjoyed working there. "Across the street, an elementary school was opening its doors as parents were dropping off their kids.

Gohan was thinking about his lecture when he heard a familiar voice.

"GOHAAAAN!"

The demi-saiyan turned and saw Marron crossing the street. Before he knew it, the 9-year-old jumped and embraced him. "Marron, It's good to see you," he said with a smile.

"Why haven't you visited me?" she asked with a pout.

Gohan slightly chuckled, "Sorry, I've been busy with work.

"that's not true. Trunks told me that you're always visiting him" responded Marron as she let go of him.

The demi-Saiyan ruffled her hair, "Well I've had a lot of things to do in West City and Capsule Corp is way closer than an island."

Marron turned to the other side of the street as if searching for someone. Her face quickly lit up as she waved, "Mommy! over here!" she yelled.

Gohan turned to the direction she was waving at. He smiled and also waved when he saw 18 crossing the street.

"There you are Marron, I was looking for you"

"I've been here with Gohan" responded the little girl.

"Hey 18," said Gohan with a smile.

"Good morning" responded 18 as she turned to him. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. I heard Krillin got a job as a cop."

18 nodded, "He did and it's been going really well for him… You heading to work?"

"Yeah, I have a class in 20 minutes… I also heard from dad that you're considering about entering the World Martial Arts Tournament this year?"

"I am. Now that we're getting a steady income, I'm hoping to use the prize money to purchase a house here in the city." She turned to her daughter, "honey you should get to class now. Your teacher must be waiting for you."

"Yes mommy" responded Marron before turning to Gohan. "Bye Gohan! see you soon."

"Bye Marron. Be good in school" responded Gohan with a smile.

"Be careful" warned 18 as Marron crossed the street.

As soon as she was safely across the street, Gohan turned to 18, "Can't believe she's all grown up now."

18 frowned slightly, "She's quickly growing up. It frustrates me to watch her grow up in the same place as Roshi."

Gohan understood completely, he knew what type of person Master Roshi was. "I'm guessing that's why you want to get a house here."

18 nodded, "I tried to get Krillin to join, but his job comes first so that's out of the question."

"That's true, but hey! With you being the strongest, you're guaranteed the prize money."

"Yeah, but admittedly that sounds boring" responded 18 before an idea popped up, "Why don't you join?"

"Me?" asked Gohan in surprise, "why would I join?"

"I heard you've been training with Goku every now and then. It would be interesting to see how strong you've gotten."

Gohan chuckled, "But I don't have a need for money."

18 rolled her eyes, "In your case, money is the least benefit you would be getting by entering."

Gohan pretended to be confused, "I don't know what you mean… anyways, I should probably get going now."

"Ok, well bye then." Said 18

Gohan waved at her as he started walking towards the high school.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of classes, "Alright class, please turn in your assignments as you exit the room" instructed Gohan as he began packing his briefcase.

The students did as they were told and placed their assignments on his desk when leaving.

A few minutes later, Gohan was about to leave when he saw a friend step into the classroom. "Good afternoon Mr. Son," she said with a cheerful expression.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Cass" responded Gohan with a smile.

"How was your classes today?" asked the bubbly blonde.

"Same as usual. How were the freshmen's?"

Erasa giggled, "You know how freshmen's are… So much different than the seniors you're used to."

"That's reasonable" responded Gohan. "So are you heading home?"

Erasa took a seat on top of his desk, "I was but I thought that maybe we could get a drink?"

Gohan slightly frowned, "I'm sorry but I can't today. I have a bunch of papers to grade and I don't want to stay up late again."

Erasa couldn't hide her disappointment, "Some another time then…?"

Gohan felt bad for a moment, "of course, but I should really get going now. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course" responded the female teacher with what looked like a forced smile.

The demi-saiyan smiled warmly as he left the classroom and headed home.

* * *

Half an hour later, Gohan arrived home and entered the house. "Mom, I'm home."

"Hi honey" replied Chi Chi as she stepped out of the kitchen. "How was work?"

Gohan placed his briefcase on the sofa and sat down, "It was ok. I saw 18 and Marron on the way."

"Oh really?" she asked. "what has she been up to?"

"Nothing really. just focusing on the tournament to move into the city."

"That's great news, maybe I should visit her one of these days... it must be tough being in a house alone with that pervert Roshi every morning."

Gohan hadn't really thought about that, "I think she'd love that" he answered.

"By the way honey," began Chi Chi as she handed him an envelope. "some delivery boy brought this letter addressed to you, though he didn't say who it was from."

Gohan took the letter and saw that it only said, ' **To Gohan.'** "Thanks mom," he said. He stood up and grabbed his briefcase, "I'm going to go ahead and grade some papers, let me know when dinner is ready."

"Ok sweety" responded Chi Chi as she headed back towards the kitchen.

* * *

Gohan entered his room. Truth be told, he wasn't really in the mood to grade papers. Instead, he laid on the bed and decided to be lazy for a few minutes. As he was resting, he grabbed the envelope and opened it. He was very curious to what it could contain. Inside was a letter that was personally written to him. Gohan's hand began to tremble slightly as he realized who wrote this letter.

 **'Dear Gohan.**

 **How have you been? I've been well... I know it's been roughly two years since we last saw each other that day, but I guess I wanted to write this letter to you so I could at least explain my actions. You probably still haven't forgiven me and I don't blame you, but I just felt that I needed to do what was best for my life. You really were someone special to me, and you still are... you don't know how much I suffer by not having you in my life. I really hope that we could one day go back to being good friends... I would really like that.**

 **I heard that you became a teacher in West City, congratulations! I'm really happy for you. I know how much you wanted to be a teacher and it just makes me so happy to learn that you accomplished your dream.** **I on the other hand officially became a police commander here, crazy right? I'm hoping soon I can become the chief of police, but there's still a few more years for that. Anyways, I hope that maybe you can reply to this letter as I would really love to hear from you. Maybe we could even meet up here in Satan City and talk like old times again. I wish you nothing but the best and hopefully, we'll see each other again.**

 **Sincerely, Videl'**

As soon as Gohan finished reading the letter, he sat up, crumpled the letter and threw it in the waste basket. _'So much for never hearing from her again'_ he thought with a saddened sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter to this story! so thanks to everyone for reviewing the last chapter, I loved reading them._

 _ **55** : Those are good questions, and I'm honestly not sure if I'm including super. I'm leaning towards yes, but it would have to be after a specific point. And I'm not good with power levels, but perhaps he's as strong as he is now in the tournament of power._

 _ **MLPStevenUniverseLPS** : I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Gohan will definitely be uninterested in being friends with Videl, but who knows what will happen haha._

 _ **thehappy** : Hopefully, I'm pretty sure he knows that Erasa likes him, but maybe it reminds him of her. I have huge plans for Erasa though._

 _ **Guest** : I agree. Videl will have to work her butt off for Gohan's forgiveness. Will she earn it? and Lime may also be in this story, but I'm currently working on a Gohan/Lime fic so I might not include her in this one._

 _ **X3runner** : I'm still debating including super in this story, but I'm leaning towards yes. That's true, and Gohan will know that too when the inevitable occurs. I definitely want to try a Gohan/Caulifla or Gohan/Kale someday, but I want to wait for their names to show up in the character list first. _

_Now, on with the story!_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

I Don't Chapter 3

It was late afternoon in West City. School had just ended half an hour ago, and Gohan was in a nearby café drinking a cup of coffee while reading a book that he found quite interesting. The demi-saiyan enjoyed these moments of peaceful silence; but unfortunately, it was these same moments where lately he's been often finding himself dozing off and thinking about a certain letter he read a few days ago. With a level head now, he honestly didn't know what to think of it. On one hand, he was angry at her for having the audacity to write to him after what she did two years ago; but on the other hand, it actually felt kind of nice to hear from her again. _'No!'_ thought Gohan as he tightened his grip on the book. _'There's no reason to think about her.'_

* * *

Just outside of the café, a young girl was walking by. She had bright orange hair which was styled in a bun with bangs covering her forehead, and violet eyes. She was currently on the phone as she was heading home,

"Yes Angie I know" she said with an annoyed expression. "Couldn't you just help me out this once? I just left West City High and I won't be home for another twenty minutes…Why? Because you're my older sister." As she was passing the Café, she looked through the window and noticed the demi-saiyan sitting alone, _'Is that Professor Gohan?'_ she asked herself. After taking a better look, she was able to confirm it. A smile formed on her lips as she realized that this could be her chance. "Hey Angela, I have to go right now... something important just came up, I'll talk to you later, bye" she quickly hanged up the phone and entered the café.

* * *

Gohan was about done reading his book. He wanted to head home and take a quick a shower before grading yesterday's homework assignments. He was about to pack up and leave until he heard a soft voice.

"Mr. Son?" said a young girl grabbing the demi-Saiyan's attention.

"Miss Talia?" asked Gohan as he instantly recognized her from one of his classes. "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously, I'm here for a latte," responded the girl with a sheepish smile. "

"obviously," responded Gohan quite awkwardly.

"I didn't expect to see you... do you come here often?"

Gohan shook his head, "Usually just in the mornings."

Hearing this, Talia knew that this might be her only chance to get to know him, "Well it was nice running into you outside of school. Mind if I keep you company?" she asked signaling to the empty chair.

"Oh no," responded Gohan rather quickly as he closed his book. "I was actually about to head off since I have a lot of assignments to grade back home."

"Oh…" began Talia. "Well if you didn't want me to sit with you, you could have just said it... I just wanted to get to know my teacher a little more..." she said while faking a frown.

The demi-saiyan was puzzled, he knew for a fact that she was trying to guilt him into staying; but even then, he could still feel that guilt. "That's not true... I wouldn't mind really..." he eventually said.

"Great!" cheered the female with a delighted expression now. "Wait here, I'm going to get us some latte's. Would you like caramel or vanilla?"

Gohan felt against a wall. He didn't want to be rude, but he also didn't feel right with this. He eventually decided to just give in, "Alright, I'll take a vanilla please..."

The young girl smiled, "Two vanilla latte's coming right up" she said as she joyfully turned around and headed to the barista

As soon as she turned around, Gohan just sighed, "Good to know somethings never change..." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Back in Kame Island, Android 18 had spent all morning training for the World Martial Arts Tournament. She knew that it wasn't necessary since she was all but guaranteed the prize money; but to her, it was much better than being inside Kame house washing dishes or cleaning after Roshi. She decided to take a break and grab a bottle of water from inside the house.

As she was heading inside, she couldn't help but think about the type of home she wanted to buy with the prize money. She definitely wanted it to be comfortable and peaceful. Perhaps West City is the perfect location since Marron wouldn't have to switch schools and make new friends. Obviously, living in the city would be beneficial for Krillin as well since he could easily transfer within his job to a closer location. She finally entered the house and noticed that Roshi was on the couch looking at his usual adult magazines. He was to caught up visualizing the women that he hadn't noticed her walking in. 18 just rolled her eyes and turned to the kitchen. Her ears immediately perked up when she heard her daughter speaking to Roshi.

"Mr. Roshi! Is this the magazine you wanted?"

18 turned to Marron and realized that she was holding one of his magazines. "Marron!" she yelled causing both Marron and Roshi to jump up in surprise. "Bring that to me," she said referring to the magazine.

Roshi feared what she would say if she saw the contents of the magazine that the little girl was holding. "No, give me that…" he pleaded as he extended his arm.

"Don't you dare" warned 18 as she walked to her daughter and grabbed the magazine.

Marron was quite confused as she didn't know why her mother was upset.

"Now 18, it's not what it looks like…" said the former martial arts teacher as he saw the growing look of anger on the android's appearance.

18 could feel a vein beginning to pop up in her forehead, "You had my daughter fetch one of your filthy magazines?"

Roshi knew that she was actually mad this time, "That's not necessarily true," he countered. "She volunteered to get it for me."

"That's true mommy" added Marron trying to defend Roshi. "He wanted Oolong to get it, but I offered instead."

"Marron, go play outside" she ordered not taking her eye off Roshi.

The girl knew that her mother hated not being obeyed. With a sad sigh, she walked towards the door and stepped outside.

As soon as Marron was outside, 18 returned her menacing glare towards Roshi who looked like he was turning pale. "Now listen you pervert" she began. "This better not happen again, or I swear to you, you will regret it."

Roshi gulped. He honestly didn't know what to say.

"Is that clear?" she asked as she grabbed him by the collar.

"Yes" responded Roshi.

18 released him and proceeded to head outside. "Krillin will know about this," she said before she left the house.

Roshi felt a sense of relief, "That was close... Still, can't deny how cute she looked when angry," he said with a perverted giggle.

* * *

Outside of the house, Marron was playing near the coast. She noticed her mother coming out of the house, but she was honestly afraid of what she will tell her. What made it worse is that she had no clue why her mother was mad. All she did was try to help Roshi, just like her father encouraged.

"Sweetie," said 18 as she kneeled in front of Marron.

"Yes, mommy?" asked the little girl as she looked her mother in the eyes.

"I want you to promise me that next time Roshi wants something, let him do it himself."

"But why?" countered the 9-year-old. "Daddy always says to be nice and help out."

"I have my reasons" responded 18. "Now get up, let's go visit Bulma and Trunks."

Hearing this, Marron jumped up in excitement, "Ok!"

* * *

In the Café, Gohan and Talia were still inside talking. Gohan had to admit that this was actually a nice conversation. She was smart, adventurous, and had his sense of humor. "And what happened after?" he asked.

"Well when Angie found what I did, she nearly blew a casket. Dad had to interfere" responded the girl as she started giggling while recalling a funny memory. "It took a while, but I was able to trick her and make it seem like what I did was a good thing."

"Sounds like your sister is very gullible" commented the demi-saiyan.

"Very" responded Talia. "But it's not like she's never manipulated either. Back then, she would always blackmail guys into dating her."

"I know that feeling" responded Gohan with a chuckle as he recalled his high school days.

The young adult gasped playfully, "Professor? Don't tell me you've been blackmailed before?"

"That was a while back" responded Gohan. "Anyways, I should probably get going now," he said as he stood up from his seat, "It was nice getting to know you, Miss Talia. I'll see you on Monday."

"Same," responded Talia as she also stood up. "Oh and Mr. Gohan, if you're trying to look older with those glasses and less attractive, it's honestly not working," she added with a wink referring to his bulky glasses.

Gohan could feel his cheeks turning red in embarrassment, "I'll take that into consideration, I'll see you soon" he said as he turned and left the café.

Talia smiled as she bit her lip before turning to the book she secretly swiped from him, "sooner than you think."

* * *

An hour later

* * *

"Mom, I'm home" announced Gohan as he walked in the house.

Chi Chi walked out of the kitchen and greeted Gohan, "Hi sweetie, how was work?"

"It was great," responded Gohan. "But anyways, I was hoping if I could talk to you and dad about a decision I've been thinking about for a while now."

Chi Chi looked at her son for a while. "Well your father is out with Goten, but come sit," she said as she walked him to the couch, "I have a feeling that I know what this is about."

Gohan smiled warmly, "And you would be correct… I've been looking around West City, and I think I found the perfect place."

Chi Chi couldn't help but feel sad for a moment, "Well just know Gohan, that whatever you decide, your father and I will always be here for you."

"Thanks, mom" responded Gohan as he gave his mother a hug, "But I think it is the perfect time to move out."

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. On my previous stories, I asked on what new pairing you guys would like me to do. I was actually surprised by the results. There was actually a tie, so I'm planning to do both. Stay tuned, because the new stories are coming in soon. Thank you and till next time._


End file.
